Crash
by alylala
Summary: Fittany/Blam. I'm not great at descriptions. There will be more chapters. -A night on the town takes a turn for the worse.- M for all chapters.
1. Long Night

_Sadly, I do not own Glee. I wrote this purely for entertainment purposes! :)_

_Fic contains Fittany and Blam, primarily. Later chapters may mention other couples._

_I'm planning on writing a couple more chapters so stay tuned!_

_Reviews are appreciated! Hope you all enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

"And what was the cause of the accident, officer?" the medic asked, concern in his voice. The police officer scanned the scene of the accident, a smirk on his face. "This? This was pure, teenage hormones and sexual frustration." The medic gasped, the seriousness of the accident having such a silly cause. "Wha.. What?" the medic stammered, thinking they didn't hear him right. "You heard me, doctor. Too many hormones. We found the blonde one with his face in the cute little brunette boy's... crotch. The other two were intertwined in the back seat," the officer responded. "It could have been worse I suppose," said another medic, walking toward the pair.

The black Lexus was wrapped around a large tree near the outskirts of Lima, Ohio. It was near midnight and the area was surrounded by police cruisers and ambulances. There had been four victims. Three boys and a girl. All were young students; three from William McKinley High School and one from Dalton Academy in Westerville. At least, that's what their identifications said. They would have to call the parents to identify the teens.

* * *

"We should go on a double date," announced the boy with dark, shining curls. He was clinging to his boyfriend on the couch of their friends house. The party had ended earlier than they expected and four friends sat thinking about things to occupy their night. The one who spoke first, Blaine Anderson, took his eyes off of his ravishing blonde boyfriend to look at his two friends. They sat across from the first couple, holding hands and whispering sweet nothings into each others ears. "Woo hoo.. Bee, Finn?" Blaine waved his hand in front of the pair.

Turning her light blonde head toward her friend, Brittany Pierce flashed her sparkling white teeth. "Oh.. I don't know Blainey. What were we talking about?" she asked, too engrossed in her boyfriends deep amber eyes to really care about anything else. Finn responded less gracefully, with a guttural grunt and quick flash of teeth. His eyes were hazed over and his brown hair astray.

"Dudes.. calm your tits and look at me," the blonde boy finally spoke. He lifted his head from Blaine's shoulder and stared down the hetero couple. "We wanna go out." Sam Evans put on a serious face that soon turned into a friendly smirk.

"Oh.. uh, yeah. Dude, that would be awesome," Finn Hudson answered, looking to Brittany for her approval.

"I'd love to go out, Sam," Brittany said with finality, her blue eyes sparkling.

* * *

Breadstix was the popular hang out for the students of McKinley and the exact place where Blaine's black Lexus was headed that night. It wasn't too late for dinner and Sam was always up for food. While Blaine drove, Sam occupied the passenger seat, holding hands with the Warbler and massaging the rough skin with his thumb. The tall singer and blonde dancer took up the backseat, kissing passionately, hands roaming everywhere.

The only part of the car ride that Blaine and Sam looked forward to was the stop lights. It wasn't fun for them listening to their hetero friends moaning in the backseat and they were becoming restless themselves. So, whenever they got close to a light, Blaine would slow down early and pray for red. When the car came to a halt, he reached his hand over to the back of his boyfriends head, grabbing short blonde hairs and pulling Sam into a passionate kiss. Then the light would turn green once more and they would separate. This continued the entire way to the restaurant. Occasionally there would be a nibbling of the neck or caressing of the thigh, but nothing more.

Soon, they arrived at Breadstix where Finn and Brittany unglued themselves from each others faces and got out of the car. Sam, reluctant to get out just yet, pulled lightly on his lover's hand and covered his mouth in sweet kisses. Blaine grinned and pulled away slowly, "They're waiting, Sammu."

"I know, I just wanna keep kissing you though," Sam replied, blushing lightly.

"We can kiss all you want when we get back to your house. And there's food.." Blaine's voice trailed off as his boyfriend jumped out of the car, jogging after their friends. Blaine laughed and followed them into Breadstix.

* * *

The restaurant wasn't overly crowded like usual but the couples didn't really notice. They occupied a small, intimate booth in the back corner of Breadstix.

"I really want spaghetti," Finn repeated to Brittany. In his mind, anything Disney-like was romantic and he really wanted to do that thing with the Spaghetti like they did in 'Lady and the Tramp'. She nodded energetically, adjusting her Cheerios uniform. Finn smiled, happy that she agreed. He figured she would go for the idea, seeing as she was as child-like as he was. They looked across the table at their friends, waiting for them to order.

"I'd like the.. alfredo, please," Blaine said to the waitress, who was scribbling over a small pad of paper with a pen she'd pulled out of the bun that perched on the top of her graying head. "And a big serving of bread sticks, if that's not a problem," he added, being dapper as usual. He glanced at his boyfriend, "I know how you like them so much."

Sam smiled at the Warbler and turned to the waitress, "Lasagna would be fantastic." He gave her his charming smile and a wink.

The waitress, her name tag read 'Rebecca', scribbled down the rest of their order. "It'll be right out," she said with a grin.

Once she was gone, Sam turned back to Blaine and wrapped his arm around his shoulders before kissing him lightly on the temple. With the contact, Blaine blushed and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Finn and Brittany watched them with smiles, happy that their friends finally looked happy. Just as intimate, Finn had his arm wrapped tightly and possessively around Brittany's waist. She rested her hand on his thigh, drawing circles, stars, and hearts.

"So we should totally go bowling after this," Brittany announced. She loved going when the place glowed at night with neon lights. Brittany also knew that this was one of Finn's favorite places to go and hang out. When she looked at him, she saw that he was smiling.

"I love that place," Finn proclaimed, picking up a bread stick from the tray that had just arrived and nibbling on it. "What do you guys think? It would be so fun to beat you in something else," he teased. This was mostly aimed at Sam, who had frequented Finn's bedroom for marathon rounds of Halo.

"Oh, nuh uh," Sam said, grinning and leaning forward. "I'll take you down, Hudson." He snickered and leaned back into his lover.

"You're on Evans," Finn announced triumphantly. He knew he was an excellent bowler. Though he was clumsy sometimes, Finn knew how to knock down some pins.

"Is there a bowling alley in Lima?" Blaine asked, unfamiliar with the area.

"No, next town over. That's where me and Ma went when I was younger. It's not that far," Finn answered. He'd grown up and spent his whole life in this small area of Ohio. He knew it well.

"Cool. We'll go then. Now let's eat before Sammu has a heart attack," Blaine laughed, watching his boyfriend bouncing in excitement as their food came to the table. They dug in, all hungry from the wait.

* * *

The ride to the bowling alley was very similar to their last encounter with the road, except this time Blaine was moaning rather loudly, the radio was blasting, and Sam had his face buried in his boyfriend's crotch. Blaine's hand was slipped casually between Sam's legs, past the fabric, and caressing his length.

Finn and Brittany, in the back seat once again, were in the middle of a passionate make out session. She lay underneath him, her stomach exposed, as he placed kisses down her jaw and neck. Their legs were intertwined and they breathed heavily in the heat of the moment.

They were just leaving Lima when Blaine's eyes left the road for a split second, closing slightly because of the intense pleasure in his groin. His hand was working fast and steady on Sam and he got distracted. Before his eyes opened again, Blaine felt glass coming in around him. The car under his feet was scrunching up into him and his head hit the steering wheel simultaneously with Sam's. The blonde's head bobbed up, hitting the steering wheel and knocking him unconscious. The Warbler was in the same state as his car wrapped around a tree that seemed to come out of no where.

Finn looked up when he felt the impact, shielding Brittany with his body. Even though it all happened in an instant, from the back seat they could see glass pouring around their friends, bringing blood from their bodies. The hetero couple were pushed forward from the force of the car, their limbs still intertwined. Glass fell in around them and all Finn could hear was Brittany's high pitched screams in his ear. He saw her eyes go blood shot and she fainted in his arms. Though he wasn't in a good state himself, he used all of his strength to hold onto her. Soon, shock washed over his broken body and everything turned black.

* * *

It wasn't long before the police cruisers and ambulances showed up, pulling the bodies from the car. The call had come in from a house near the site. An elderly couple who now stood on their porch, arms wrapped around each other. The woman was sobbing.

All occupants of the destroyed vehicle would all be rushed to the emergency room. No one was conscious. ID's were found in the wallets that they could scavenge and officers called numbers under the names of 'Dad' or 'Mom' found in the address books of the phones that weren't destroyed. Identification would not be official until the parent's saw the bodies. The officers needed to find the names for the four broken teens.

* * *

_I know, cliffhanger. Are they alive? Did of them die? You'll find out if you keep reading! New chapter coming soon :) _


	2. Phone Calls

_Hey guys! Thanks for the great feedback :) I'm honestly flattered that anyone even read it. _

_Also wanted to let you guys know.. this is mostly coming off of a role play group that I'm a part of. It's really great and if you're interested in joining, we're still looking for some people. Message me for information :) I do not own Glee, sadly._

* * *

The phone buzzed loudly on the small wooden table, screaming for the attention of it's owner. She happened to be busy at the moment.

"Who the hell is calling me? It's fucking midnight," Anabelle Blake whined from atop Jesse St. James.

"D-don't answer it, babe," Jesse panted, still moving inside her. She gasped lightly, moving with him, but looked toward her phone in concern.

"W-what if it's important," she asked, gliding her free hand across her forehead to wipe away the sweat that was building there. Jesse made a whining noise in response, clearly not caring who could be calling. What was so important that she would stop sex? Nothing.

"It's past midnight, fucktard. No one calls me this late for nothing... except you," Ana said, climbing off of him. Of course, he whined again. She wrapped the blanket around her bare body and stood, walking to her phone. When she got there and picked it up, she read 'Broham'. A confused look came across her face, "Sam? What's wrong?" she asked, answering her phone.

"Hello? This is Officer Murphy of the Lima Police Department. Am I speaking to the sister of Samuel Evans? This number was listed as 'Sister' in his cell phone," she heard coming from her phone's speaker. It was always set to speakerphone. Jesse sat up abruptly, watching the phone with concern.

"Um.. yeah. This is Ana," she lied. She felt like his sister, seeing as she was the only person he really had. His parents weren't around much and he spent a majority of his time at her place or Blaine's. "What's going on? Where's Sam?"

"There was an accident tonight outside of town. I can't tell you all the details or the other victims, but I needed to contact you about Samuel. He's been transported to the Lima Medical Center. I've been told that he's still in the Emergency Room," the officer replied. Ana gasped and felt hot tears coming to life in her eyes. Jesse jumped off the bed, not caring that he wasn't wearing any clothing, and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm very sorry." It was the last thing they heard before the line was cut off.

* * *

"If this is another prank caller..." mumbled the sleepy man. Burt and Carole Hummel were asleep when the call came in. They could hear the phone ringing in the kitchen and Burt grunted. He wasn't one to ignore a phone call. No matter what time it was. He slowly stood from the bed, stretched out his back, and walked to the kitchen. Carole stayed in bed but stayed awake. "Hello? Hummel-Hudson residence. This is Burt speaking."

"Sir, this is Officer Murphy of the Lima Police Department. I'm looking for the parents of one Finn Hudson," the caller said. Burt's eyebrows raised as the officer spoke. Reluctantly, he walked back to the bedroom, the phone still at his ear. Carole sat up, seeing the expression on her husband's face. Burt handed Carole the phone, knowing she'd be the one who should be contacted if Finn was getting into some kind of trouble. "Hello? This is Carole," she said, giving Burt a questioning look. Her eyes widened and she choked on her saliva as she listened to the officer speak.

_Car accident... hit a tree... others... Emergency Room... Keep calm... Identify the bodies..._

Carole hung up the phone, gaze focused blankly on the wall in front of her. Her baby boy. He was in the hospital. _Bodies..._ They couldn't tell her what condition he was in. Burt, worried about his wife and clueless to the situation, walked over to her slowly and sat down. "Carole.. what's going on? Where's Finn?"

"Emergency Room," was all that Burt heard before he was clambering upstairs to wake his sleeping son. He pulled Kurt out of bed and dragged him down the stairs, still in his fancy pajamas. Carole stood slowly, slipped on a coat, and walked to the car. Looking at her, Burt thought of zombies. She shuffled across the room, not saying a word, with a glazed look on her small face.

"Dad, what's going on? Why'd you drag me out of bed at.. _one o'clock in the morning_?" Kurt Hummel asked, demanding answers from his father. He didn't get any answers though because the next thing he knew, he was in the family car. They were headed toward the Lima Medical Center.

* * *

The hospital was buzzing with activity tonight. It wasn't usually very busy, considering the size of the town. Lima, Ohio was considerably small and though there were accidents and such, the place rarely had big incidents coming in. Tonight, Sheryll Pierce was working the night shift. She would be on for at least six more hours. It was going to be a long night.

A call came in for four ambulances about a half hour earlier and they had just arrived back at the hospital doors. Sheryll bustled outside, ready to assist the medics in rushing the patients inside and to the ER. When the door opened, she saw the big feet of a teenage boy. He was pulled out in a rush and she gasped when she saw his face. It was covered in small gashes and blood. Small pieces of glass wedged into parts of his skin. It didn't take long for her to recognize the tall, lanky boy. She knew before they told her his name. _Finn Hudson. _Her daughters boyfriend.

Thinking back to earlier in the day, before she'd come into work, Sheryll panicked. Brittany. Her daughter. She had gone to hang out with Finn that night. Heart pounding, she motioned for another nurse to take her place in the rush to get him inside. Running to the next ambulance as it came in, Sheryll started to cry. This time, when the door opened, she recognized the white Nikes that the Cheerios wore as part of their uniform. Collapsing to the ground, she covered her face with her hands. She couldn't look at her daughter's face, which could be comparable to that of the boy. Uncontrollable sobs came from her body as she watched her precious daughter being wheeled into the hospital.

Sheryll felt a hand lightly rest on her back. "Sweetie, come inside. It's snowing. Dr Brennan said you're off.." the voice cut off but Sheryll knew what they were telling her. She was getting the rest of the night off because her daughter was being wheeled to the Emergency Room as they spoke. She'd heard the details of the accident. No one knew if any of the passengers would survive, yet. Feeling broken she slowly stood, letting the other nurse lead her to the waiting room.

* * *

"We couldn't find a contact in the last phone," Officer Murphy said to his coworker. Where were this kid's parents? There were a lot of contacts in the address book of the phone, but none of them screamed 'Family Member'. The only contact with anything obviously significant about the name was the one listed 'Sammu' with a heart, but Murphy knew that it referred to the broken blonde boy. He'd checked already and knew when the first phone started buzzing with 'Blainey' on the screen.

He sighed, looking around at his fellow officers. There wasn't much they could do with no contact number for the last patient. "Take him to the hospital anyway. Someone will come..." Someone had to come for the boy. He'd been with friends. Maybe another parent would recognize him and give the hospital a number to contact the parents.

"Don't people care about their kids these days?" Murphy mumbled to himself, climbing into his cruiser.

* * *

_That's it for tonight! I hope you enjoyed it :) Reviews are fantastic! In the next chapter, we'll see each of them in the hospital. Who will wake up? Will anyone come for Blaine?_

_And I need to make something clear.. Dr Brennan refers to "Ian Brennan", not the woman from 'Bones'._


	3. Heavy Air

_I would love to keep saying how great reviews are before I start this chapter, but the truth is... I only waited about three hours after posting the second chapter to start this one. I just couldn't keep myself away. The reviews I've gotten though have been great. And no one can understand how flattered I am by the new subscribers, the favoring, and the reviews. I'd like to throw a shout out to my RP group on Tumblr, who's greatly supporting me through the writing of this fic. I'd consider it more of a drabble... but, yeah. Once again, I don't own Glee, but... I wish I did._

_

* * *

_

Heavy air occupied room 214. The room was quiet except for the sound of the heart monitor and the occasional drip of the IV. It was empty except for a short, dark haired boy laying in the hospital bed. His curls were loose from their normal gel hold and his skin was paler than usual. He was adorned in a simple hospital gown, his feet bare. Nurses came in and out once in a while but visitors had yet to come. He'd only been out of the ER about an hour, but everyone figured someone would have shown by now. The room became a favorite of a few of the nurses on the floor. They wanted the boy to know someone was there for him, even though he couldn't see them in his unconscious state.

There was evidence of damage on almost every inch of his body. Being the driver, he'd hit his head and chest on the steering wheel rather hard. Two broken ribs had been mended and the hole that punctured his left lung had been repaired. That and the internal bleeding would have sent him straight into the coffin, but he'd arrived at the hospital just in time. The ambulances couldn't have arrived faster. The right leg was broken and was now wrapped in a cast and elevated. His face showed lines from the glass cutting his face and similar marks appeared across his back and shoulders. Massive bruises ran up and down his entire being.

He still hadn't woken up.

* * *

A few doors away, in room 216, lay a young girl. Her blonde hair splayed over the pillows and her small frame. Sobs were coming from a woman sitting near the bed, holding the patients hand. Other than that, only the sounds of a normal hospital could be heard. The blue eyes of the girl had fluttered open a few times, but closed again soon afterwords. The middle-aged nurse and mother thanked every god she could think of, when she saw that first movement. The blonde drifted in and out of consciousness, not making a sound. Eventually she would wake up, asking for her friends in a raspy voice.

The injuries to her body had been the least extreme of the four, as if she had been shielded by something, or rather, someone. The police had informed them that she had been in the back seat, underneath the tall boy. She'd suffered minor injures. The worst being massive bruising, a sprained wrist, and a rib cracked in her lower rib cage. She'd gone into a frightened shock while in the crashing vehicle, pushing her body into unconsciousness.

* * *

The boy with the dyed blonde hair sat upright in a hospital bed, complaining to anyone who would listen. He'd woken up not long after being admitted to the room. His body was badly bruised and scratched, three ribs broken and mended, and his head was wrapped in bandages. His right arm was broken. The concussion he'd been diagnosed with was mild. The only way one would know that he was in pain was the occasional wince when he'd fight a nurse. It wasn't that he was refusing treatment. Yes, he was hurt and needed to be here. But the only thing on his mind was Blaine. Where was he? How bad was he hurt? No one would tell him and it was driving him crazy. They'd said the other two were only a few doors down, relieving him, but he still fought for information on the Warbler. Little did he know, his boyfriend was laying in a bed across the hall from him, still unconscious.

His mood lifted when a sobbing young girl came running into the room, dragging her well groomed boyfriend behind her. She wore a baggy t-shirt and basketball shirts, as did the other boy. She ran to the hospital bed, falling on top of the blonde and hugging him tightly. "S-S-Sammuu," came from her mouth.

"Ana Banana? Hey.. I'm okay. C-could you loosen up a bit though? Broken ribs and all..." Sam said and winced, lightly tugging her arms from around his torso. His arms wrapped lightly around her He looked over at Jesse and smiled. "Hey, man.. uh, your hair. It's like.. not all done up and stuff," he said laughing and waving his unbroken arm in the air above Ana.

"Don't even Sam. You think I was going to _style _my _hair _when you were in the hospital? Pfft... she wouldn't even let me do it in the car.." he said, mumbling the last bit.

Sam laughed louder, but pain could still be heard in his voice. "You pull of that mess, Jess."

"You really are gay now, aren't you Sammu?" Jesse asked, mostly teasing. "Where's your dapper little boyfriend anyway?"

The light in Sam's eyes visibly faded.

"Sammy.. where's Blaine?" Ana asked, worry in her voice.

"They won't te-..." Sam started to say but didn't get the chance to finish. Ana was already stalking out the door, yelling at nurses to show her to the room of the broken Warbler.

"What the hell? My boy is falling apart in there jack asses! If you don't tell me where Blaine Anderson is right the hell now..." could be heard from the hall, shrill and pissed. Both boys raised their eyebrows, a smile threatening to appear on Sam's sad face.

* * *

The last patient from the accident, Finn, was surrounded by his small family. His eyes were wide open, staring at the ceiling and confused. Everyone that knew the athlete well, knew that he was often confused by things going on around him. But this time was different.

"Wh-who are you people? Where am I?" asked the panicked boy, shaking under the thin sheet. He started to cry, covering his face.

Carole could hardly look at her son. He didn't know who she was. She was the only person he'd ever had in his life.. and he didn't recognize her. Burt stood with his arm wrapped around her, staring at Finn.

"We're your family, Finn.. _god.._ " Kurt said to him from where he was sitting near the window. Kurt cared about his brother, of course he did. But he'd been awaken at an ungodly hour of the night and _dragged_ to the hospital. In his pajamas, none the less. They could have let him _change. _He wouldn't have cared if he was wearing his new Alexander McQueen pj's, but these were old hand-me-downs from _Finn. _And the fact that his father wouldn't let him go see anyone else _pissed_ Kurt off. More than you could know.

"Kurt," Burt said, giving him a warning look.

Finn's crying had died down to sobs and he was staring between the people around him. The woman looked really sad, he didn't want her to be sad. She was so kind looking. His chest ached to know who these people were. The doctor walked in and he watched him intently, hoping he'd know what to do.

"He hit his head pretty hard. As you've probably noticed already, he's suffering from severe memory loss. It should be gone in a few weeks but I can't make any promises. It could last longer. Don't put too much pressure on him to remember," Burt looked at Kurt hard at this statement. The doctor continued, "Something subtle should trigger his memory back. Besides that.. he has significant bruising and some blood loss. Left arm is fractured, as you can see. One rib cracked and mended in the ER. He's lucky. We were sure he'd broken his back, the position he was in, and the weight of the girl on him. He's a brave one though.. he saved her life. I'll leave you to talk. I need to check on Anderson," and with that, the doctor left.

"What girl? Who's Anderson?" Finn asked, slightly remembering blonde hair and screaming. He winced at the thought and shook his head slightly, trying to push the image from his mind.

Carole just cried harder, taking his hand in hers and burying her face in her arm that now rested lightly on Finn's chest. Kurt stood, not able to handle it all. He'd been rather.. sassy earlier, but he was becoming more upset listening to his step-brother try to remember who his own _girlfriend_ was. He exited the room, ignoring his fathers protests and sat on the floor outside the door, his head in his hands.

* * *

_And there's Chapter 3! I'm planning on writing the next chapter tonight as well so stay tuned! I hope you liked it :) I know it's one of the most emotional for me..._


End file.
